Industrial thermometers are used worldwide by architects, consulting engineers and contractors in connection with various applications requiring the accurate measurement of temperatures within the vessel, retort, furnace, boiler, building construction, process piping, tank, air duct etc. with which the thermometers are used or employed. In such instances, in order to read the temperature, it is necessary to view the industrial thermometer at the site where the industrial thermometer is located. Many electronic sensors exist for measuring temperatures but such sensors are without the backup of reliable industrial thermometers.